The present invention relates to a system for sensing contact between a slider and a rotating disc in a disc drive, and more particularly to an in-situ technique for detecting slider-disc contact in which an electrostatic voltage is applied between the head and the disc to allow detection of contact.
As the density of data recorded on magnetic discs continues to increase, it is becoming necessary for the spacing between the transducing head carried by the slider and the disc to decrease to very small distances. Spacings of well below 10 nano-meters (nm) are required in some applications. In disc drive systems having such small slider-disc spacing, the possibility of contact between the slider and the disc is relatively high, due to factors such as slider manufacturing process limitations and limited air-bearing modeling capabilities. A system for detecting such contacts is useful for a number of diagnostic tests, enabling assessments such as component-level flyability and durability, drive-level reliability, and production-level screening to be made, as well as providing input to fly-height calibration and adaptive-fly-control systems that enable dynamic adjustment of flying height in certain disc drive systems.
Existing methods of detecting contact between a slider and a disc typically involve acoustic emission (AE) monitoring by an external AE sensor such as a piezoelectric element having suitable frequency response and sensitivity. While AE sensors are generally effective to detect high intensity and catastrophic slider-disc contact events, their detection abilities are somewhat limited. The use of an external sensor limits the AE sensor's sensitivity to remotely occurring slider-disc contact events. The physical dimensions of the AE sensor also preclude optimum placement of the sensor in many component-level testing arrangements. Furthermore, the effectiveness of conventional AE sensors may be severely limited by the introduction of polymer-based (“flex”) gimbals, due to the heavy AE attenuation of such gimbals, which act as a high acoustic impedance component between the slider-disc interface and the suspension.
There is a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for sensing contact between a slider and a disc, both in operative disc drive systems and in testing applications.